


Kiss Me Right There

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s kisses are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt neck kisses. Comments are love.

 

There are a lot of things that Jensen loves about Jared. He loves the way Jared smiles and sticks out his tongue when he’s concentrating. He loves the way Jared smells and how wonderfully warm he is, even if it’s freezing outside. He loves how Jared sings in the shower, even though he can’t sing. He loves how Jared will massage his feet after a long day at work.

The best thing about Jared, however is that he’s bigger than Jensen. When his boyfriend wraps his long muscular arms around him, Jensen can just lean against him and feel completely loved and safe. Jared always peppers his neck with kisses too, and Jensen loves those kisses best.

He doesn’t even know why exactly that is. He’s never been a guy that kissed much. Kissing has always been a means to an end for Jensen. Not with Jared, though. He could kiss Jared forever and those neck kisses tell Jensen just how much Jared loves him.

He remembers Jared doing it for the first time. It had been at Mackenzie’s wedding last summer. They had been together for about three months and had just come out to their families. Jensen had watched his sister dancing with her husband for the first time and Jared had wrapped his arms around Jensen, resting his head on his shoulder.

At first Jensen felt a little out of place. In his other relationships he’d always been the one to do the spooning. But Jared just pulled him back against his chest and Jensen had slowly started to relax. When Jared pressed a soft kiss to his neck and murmured a quiet ‘I love you’ against his skin, Jensen knew that he’d never get enough of that. He knew in that moment that he would love Jared forever.

There have been a lot of occasions for neck kisses since then. Jared just seems to know exactly how much Jensen loves it. It doesn’t matter if Jensen is cooking or reading or watching TV. Jared always finds a way to pepper Jensen’s neck with soft kisses. Sometimes they lead to more, sometimes they don’t and Jensen is just happy the way it works.

After they go to bed that night, Jared wraps himself around Jensen. While his hand makes its way down towards Jensen’s boxers, Jared lips skim over the sensitive skin on Jensen’s neck. Jensen sinks into the touch and feels his dick getting hard. Jared jacks him slow and sweet, while sucking, licking and marking his neck. It sends shivers down his spine and makes his head spin. Only Jared can make him feel like this and Jensen is just fine with that. For him Jared is the only one who gets to touch him from now on until eternity.

It doesn’t take Jensen long to shoot into Jared’s hand. He’s panting hard and Jared keeps peppering his neck with soft kisses, soothing the bite marks he left.

So, yeah, Jared’s neck kisses are definitely the best.  



End file.
